Une histoire de clé
by Paige0703
Summary: Quand Takano oublie ses clés au travail et demanda asile à son voisin. Onodera acceptera t-il de le faire entrer si facilement ? Et si oui, que pourrai t-i se passer ? Se rendrait-e enfin compte de ses réels sentiments ?


_Ma toute premier fic sur ce couple. J'espère qu'elle plaira._  
_ Bonne lecture._

_ Kiss_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Une histoire de clé**_

La nuit tombait à peine sur la ville mais les éditeurs de la section manga shoujo de la maison Marakuwa rentraient enfin chez eux pour un repos bien mérité. Ils avaient une nouvelle fois, de justesse, pu terminer dans les délai. Heureusement pour eux que Takano avait réussi à prolonger les délais d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui…

Hatori prenait la direction de l'appartement de Yoshino, espérant qu'il serait seul et non en compagnie de son ami Yanase Yuu. Kisa, lui, rentrait chez lui où devait sûrement l'attendre Yukina. Ce dernier continuait de s'incruster chez lui sans pour autant s'installer définitivement. Il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses. Même si il ne lui avait pas dit, Kisa aimait rentrer chez lui sachant qu'il serait accueilli par son jeune amant. Enfin, Onodera et Takano se trouvaient actuellement dans le train.

_Pourquoi faut-il que l_'_on soit voisin, _se répéta une nouvelle fois Onodera tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin de droite. _Le destin est vraiment cruel avec moi_… _Tomber sur lui dix ans après que l_'_on se soit quitté_…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? s'exaspéra Takano.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes, et puis je fais ce que je veux.

_Lui qui à toujours réponse à tout, il ne dit rien. Il m_'_énerve ! Je dois garder mon calme. Dés qu_'_on arrive je m_'_enferme vite chez moi avant qu_'_il ne force à venir chez lui ou qu_'_il essaie de s_'_incruster chez moi. Maintenant que je peux enfin me reposer un peu_… _Rha, la semaine aura était longue_…

Ils descendirent enfin à leur arrêt. Onodera accéléra le pas, tentant de semer son patron. Peine perdue, Takano cala sa vitesse sur la sienne.

- Pourquoi tu marches si vite, tu cherches encore à m'éviter ou bien… tu es pressé que l'on se retrouve seulement tout les deux, le taquina Takano anticipant parfaitement sa réaction.

- N'im… n'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, c'est tout, répondit-il les joues écarlates.

C'_est tout le contraire, _pensa Onodera, _je veux justement éviter que ça se produise. Pourquoi tu me suis ! _

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'immeuble, puis l'ascenseur. Le plus jeune des deux avait déjà la clé de son appartement en main, prêt à s'enfermer à double tour. Une fois arrivé à leur étage, il se précipita le plus naturellement possible vers la porte qui pourrait enfin le séparer de son supérieur.

_Je suis sauvé, plus qu_'_à ouvrir et refermer derrière moi !_ criait presque Onodera dans sa tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son voisin. Ce dernier était encore en train de chercher ses clés dans son sac.

- C'est pas possible…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Onodera alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la porte.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié mes clés.

- Tu vas devoir y retourner, se moqua Onodera.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'accueillir chez toi ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- C'est pas vraiment sympa de ta part de laisser ton patron à la porte, le réprimanda Takano.

- Mais oui, mais oui. En plus si ça se trouve c'était ton plan depuis le début : qu'on rentre ensemble, que tu ait oublié "accidentellement" tes clés, que tu restes chez moi et…

Une nouvelle fois ses joues s'empourprèrent sous le regard amusé de Takano.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il. Si tu ne me crois pas regardes toi-même, ajouta-t-il en tendant son sac.

_Je suis sur qu_'_elle sont quelques part et quand je les aurait trouver il trouvera une excuse bidon du genre _"Je ne les avait pas vu", _mon œil ouai. Bon, elle sont où ces maudites clés._

Après quelques minutes il du admettre à son tour que les clés n'étaient effectivement pas dans le sac.

- Alors ? Content ?

Devant l'absence de réponse Takano ajouta :

- Tu veux peut-être me fouiller aussi ?

- Vide tes poches.

- Attends, tu ne me crois vraiment pas alors ?

- Évidemment. Tu en serai tout à fait capable après tout, rétorqua le plus jeune.

Takano vida alors les poches de son manteau puis celle de son pantalon. Onodera était forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé et que Takano avait bel et bien oublié ses clés.

- Maintenant je veux des excuses, ordonna-t-il.

- Désolé, je me suis trompé.

_Et mince, il va me prendre pour un malade maintenant. Non mais c_'_est pas vrai, mais qu_'_est-ce qu_'_il m_'_a pris de le soupçonnais comme ça. Il va penser que c_'_est moi qui voulais absolument qu_'_il vienne chez moi_…

- Bien, maintenant tu me laisses rester chez toi et je te pardonnerais de m'avoir traité de menteur.

- Même pas en rêves ! s'écria Onodera. Tu peux toujours aller les chercher… il n'y en à pas pour si longtemps, allez dépêches toi.

Takano sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant d'ajouter :

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée…

- Très bien, dans ce cas vas-y, répondit-il tout en lui faisant signe de partir.

- Mm, je crois que je vais aller chez Yokozawa… A demain.

Il commença à faire demi tour, alors qu'Onodera écarquillait les yeux.

_Yokozawa_… _il compte aller chez Yokozawa pour y passer la nuit ? C_'_est son droit mais_… _je ne veux pas qu_'_il y aille. Non, non et non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ce sont deux adultes, ils sont libres donc ça ne me regarde pas. Pourtant, ça m_'_énerve de s_'_avoir qu_'_il va passer la nuit là-bas_…

Takano s'arrêta alors qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Il se tourna vers Onodera qui s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée.

- Ça veut dire que je peux venir chez toi ? demanda Takano sachant parfaitement la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mm, tu peux, murmura-t-il simplement.

Takano sourit, entraînant le plus jeune dans l'appartement encore ouvert.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ils mangèrent dans un silence le plus total. _J_'_ai bien fait de ranger_… _penser qu_'_il passera la nuit ici._ Une nouvelle fois il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprait, ce qui amusa quelques peu son "invité". Takano débarrassa ce qui surprit légèrement le plus jeune.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? demanda-t-il tout en revenant dans le salon.

- Heu oui, bien sur.

- Je t'aurai bien demandé aussi si tu avais des vêtements de rechanger pour la nuit mais… ça risque d'être petit vu ta taille.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! C'est… c'est juste toi qui est trop grand.

- T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi. Je vais quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil dans tes vêtements, on c'est jamais…

- Attends mais tu te prends pour qui ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois le jeune éditeur.

- Tu as quelques choses à cacher ?

- Non mais… Et puis fait ce que tu veux, tu m'énerves.

Takano revint quelques minutes après avec un tee-shirt en main et un pantalon que sa mère lui avait envoyé il n'y a pas longtemps… un pantalon bien trop grand pour lui. Quand il avait osé se plaindre auprès de sa mère qu'il ne lui irait jamais celle-ci s'était alors emporté comme quoi c'était de sa faute à lui et que si il passait plus souvent elle ne se serait pas trompé.

Une fois Takano douché, Onodera fit de même. Préférant se dépêcher, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que pourrais faire Takano. Il avait était bien trop calme depuis qu'il avait accepté qu'il passe la nuit ici.

_Trop calme_… _Il prépare quelque chose, c_'_est évident. Il n_'_est jamais resté aussi longtemps seul avec moi sans me toucher et ça m_'_énerve. _A cette pensé il reposa la serviette. _Non, c_'_est pas ça_… _ça m_'_énerve de ne pas savoir à quoi il pense. C_'_est pas parce qu_'_il na m_'_à pas embrassé ou même juste passé sa main dans mes cheveux_… _Pourquoi il n_'_a rien tenté ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m_'_emballe pour ça, c_'_est pas grave, ça ne fait rien_…

Onodera observa quelques secondes son reflet dans la miroir : on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

_C_'_est pas comme si je me sentais délaissé ou quelque chose du genre_…_Mm, si il ne fait rien c_'_est pas grave. Après tout c_'_est-ce que je lui demande_…

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre Takano dans le salon.

- Bon, on va se coucher.

- Pardon ?

- Quels mots n'as-tu pas compris dans la phrase : "On va se coucher"? demanda Takano.

- Attends, tu ne crois pas que tu vas dormir avec moi. Tu dors sur le canapé.

- C'est pas sympa. Tu pourrais au moins laisser le lit à ton supérieur.

- Non mais ça va pas, c'est chez moi je te rappelle.

Takano n'écouta pas un mot et entraîna Onodera dans sa chambre, le forçant à se coucher avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Il le prit dans les bras, alors qu'Onodera se débattait légèrement. Il se retrouvait enfin dans les bras de Takano.

_En plus de s_'_inviter chez moi, il s_'_invite dans mon lit_…

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Hein… Je souriais pas.

_Je souriais ? Juste parce qu_'_il m_'_a enfin pris dans ses bras ? Juste parce que je peux à nouveau le sentir contre moi ? Sentir son souffle sur ma peau ? _Il s'agrippa alors au tee-shirt de Takano. _Pourquoi est-ce qu_'_il n_'_y a que lui qui sache faire battre mon cœur comme ça ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois ?_

_- _Et merde !

C'était trop tard : Onodera venait enfin de s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il essayait d'ignorer depuis un bon moment. Maintenant il ne pouvais plus le nier : il était bel et bien éperdument amoureux de Takano.

_Comment je vais faire_… _Il est juste là est pourtant il ne fais rien. Pourquoi il ne me touche pas plus ? Pourquoi il ne m_'_embrasse pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l_'_aime à ce point ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur de le lui avouer ?_

_- _Onodera ? l'appela Takano alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Takano se releva légèrement, s'installant même à quatre pattes au dessus d'Onodera.

- Je… commença-t-il.

_Qu_'_est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Je ne veux pas encore lui dire ce que je ressent, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme la première fois_… _je veux être vraiment sur qu_'_il ne me quittera pas cette fois. Je ne m_'_en remettrais certainement pas…_

Takano s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne lui essaie de s'échapper ou alors à ce qu'il évite la question, pourtant Onodera ne fit rien, ne dit rien... Il gardait juste son regard ancré dans le sien. Takano décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Lentement il baissa son visage, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Il pu ainsi voir Onodera fermer les yeux avant d'entrebâiller les lèvres. Il avait compris le message : Onodera ne le repousserais pas ce soir.

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune et pu de nouveau sentir les mains d'Onodera s'agripper à ses vêtements. Il glissa délicatement sa langue entre les lèvres du plus jeune. Il n'eu même pas à insister un peu, la langue d'Onodera vint immédiatement rencontrer sa consoeur, les faisant se caressaient, s'entrelaçaient dans un ballet sensuel sans fin. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore… ce n'était plus de simples baisers tendres et légers, mais des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Ils se séparèrent finalement, reprenant peu à peu leur souffles.

- Quoi ? demanda Onodera alors que Takano l'observait sans rien dire, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Rien. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Onodera murmura :

- J'espère bien…

_Parce que si tu fais tout ça et que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais… Me faire tomber à nouveaux amoureux de toi, t'a intérêt à m'aimer et pas qu'un peu !_

Profitant que le plus jeune soit dans ses pensées, il en profita pour enlever son tee-shirt avant de plonger à nouveau sur sa victime. Il s'empara de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de les faire glisser le long de son menton. Il put ainsi sentir le corps de son amant frissonner sous ses baisers. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille qu'il savait sensible.

- Mmm… ne put s'empêcher de gémir Onodera.

- Tu n'as pas changer la dessus… la taquina Takano.

- La ferme.

Takano glissa rapidement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant, décidant qu'il étant grand temps de ce débarrasser de ses vêtements qui ne faisait que le déranger. Une fois le superflu enlevé, il pouvait enfin profiter pleinement du corps d'Onodera. Il en profita pour taquiner, mordiller les tétons durcis, par le plaisir, du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un nouveau gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, son corps quand à lui fut électriser pas le plaisir. A la vue de la réaction d'Onodera, Takano ne put s'empêcher de sourire, savoir qu'il avait un tel effet ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'Onodera l'aimait vraiment plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. De plus cela ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui brûlait en lui. Il avait tellement envie de le faire sien encore une fois. Il voulait le sentir bouger sous lui, qu'il en demande plus, toujours plus…

Il continua sa descente, arrivant ainsi au niveau de son entrejambe. Il lui caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, pour intensifier son plaisir, et d'une certaine manière pour qu'il le supplie de continuer. Le faire languir ainsi l'amusait… même si il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être le cas de son partenaire.

- Taka… no. Mmm, dépêche… toi, le supplia Onodera la voix entrecoupait pas ses gémissements.

Il lécha délicatement la verge sur toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir complètement. Rapidement il put entendre les gémissements du plus jeune se répercuter contre les murs de la chambre alors qu'il s'amusait à accéléré et ralentir le rythme de ses va et viens. Onodera bougea peu à peu ses hanches, cherchant à accroître un peu plus la douce sensation que la langue de Takano déclenchait dans chaque parcelle de con corps.

- Takano je…

Le dit Takano avait commençait à préparer le plus jeune à le recevoir. Il accéléra alors le rythme suçotant un peu plus le bout de la verge d'Onodera. Ce dernier ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il se cambra alors, déversant tout son plaisir dans un gémissement plus prononcé que les précédents. Takano remonta le visage à la hauteur de celui d'Onodera :

- Tu ne peux plus nier que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, tu devrais l'avoir compris maintenant.

Takano s'amusait toujours autant de voir que le plus jeune était gêné pour si peu. Il déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne peux plus attendre…Je t'aime Ritsu.

Il le suréleva un peu avant de se glissait lentement et délicatement à l'intérieur du plus jeune, ce délectant une nouvelle fois de cette sensation si enivrante. Il aimer se sentir ainsi aspiré dans le corps du plus jeune, se sentant enfin complet. Il cola un peu plus son corps contre celui d'Onodera et eu le plaisir de sentir ses bras s'enroulait autour de lui. Il passa délicatement une main sur le visage d'Onodera avant que celui-ci ne l'attira pour l'embrasser.

Il était rare de voir le plus jeune prendre de telles initiatives, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après dix ans… Onodera avait toujours était timide, alors le voir l'embrasser sans aucune hésitation.

- Je veux plus… murmura tant bien que mal le plus jeune.

Takano ne se fit évidemment pas prier : sa main glissa sensuellement sur la poitrine du jeune homme avant de s'emparer de sa virilité fièrement dressé. Il imprima le même rythme que celle de ses hanches. Il put alors sentir Onodera se mouvoir un peu plus sous ses douces caresses. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure tentant désespérément de faire taire ses gémissements.

- Ne te retiens… pas. Je veux t'entendre…

Onodera n'entendit pas vraiment les derniers mots de Takano, trop perdu dans toutes ses sensations de bien être et de plaisir que Takano déclenchait une nouvelle fois chez lui. Son corps entier était en feu, frissonnant à chaque coup de rein de son amant. Takano avait toujours était le seul à faire battre son cœur à la chamade, à le déstabiliser par un simple baiser, à le faire gémir par de simples caresses… Il était le seul… Il se déversa finalement dans la main de Takano alors que ce dernier ne pouvait plus retenir ses propres gémissements.

Takano savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps, pas alors qu'il sentait l'anneau de chair d'Onodera se refermait un peu plus sur sa verge. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus pressent, rapide. Il s'enfonçait encore et encore, touchant ce point si sensible chez Onodera. Puis finalement il atteint à son tour le point de rupture et se déversa à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Il se laissa tomber sur Onodera, qui revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Takano avait toujours les yeux fermés, cherchant à retrouver une respiration plus normale et profitant encore un peu de la plénitude de son orgasme. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il senti la main d'Onodera lui caresser tendrement le visage. Ce dernier stoppa immédiatement son geste voyant que Takano l'observait, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée. Ils s'endormirent finalement, Onodera tendrement installé dans les bras protecteur de Takano.

Le lendemain matin Onodera fut réveiller par l'absence de chaleur à ses côtes. Il chercha à tâtons avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa immédiatement le regard amusé de son supérieur :

- Et oui, il faut se lever…

Onodera préféra détourner le regard. Il s'assit finalement alors que Takano finissait de s'habiller.

- Alors, tu comptes encore nier que tu m'aimes ? demanda Takano.

- T'as pas intérêt à refaire ça.

- De quoi ? Te faire l'amour ? Parce que si c'est ça tu peux toujours rêver j'ai bien l'intention de…

- La ferme ! Je parle pas de ça.

- Alors quoi ? rétorqua-t-il quelque peu étonné.

Onodera releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras :

- Dire que tu vas passer la nuit chez Yokozawa…

Takano écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si honnête pour une fois.

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

Onodera le fusille du regard. _Bien évidemment que je suis jaloux ! Non mais il dit qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble pourtant Yokozawa n'arrêtes pas de te tourner autour. Comment je peux être sur que tu ne retournas jamais avec lui._

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas Takano ajouta :

- Habille toi, on part plus tôt… Je dois encore trouver mes clés.

- Mm.

Takano posa la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Onodera repris.

- Il est peut-être vrai que je ressens bel et bien quelque chose pour toi… mais c'est entièrement de ta faute si je n'arrive pas à te le dire. Alors tu prendras ton mal en patience.

Takano s'approcha du lit, se pencha vers Onodera lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra…

Il l'embrassa et quitta enfin la pièce.

Onodera le suivit du regard, un sourire sur le visage. Un sourire identique à celui qu'il avait autrefois quand il regardait secrètement Takano… _Je t'aime senpai, _pensa Onodera avant de se lever et se préparer son tour.


End file.
